


Saint Cowboy

by teeterss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse is a big boy, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it had seemed like a long time coming — Jesse had been shamelessly, unwaveringly and terribly flirting with Hanzo from the moment he’d laid eyes on him — Jesse also had no idea how this had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Chinese [here](http://wenqingwannabe.lofter.com/post/1776a5_ba58309)

While it had seemed like a long time coming — Jesse had been shamelessly, unwaveringly and terribly flirting with Hanzo from the moment he’d laid eyes on him — Jesse also had no idea how this had happened. What started off as some friendly drinks between team mates after a hard days work had lead to Hanzo all but dragging Jesse back to his quarters by his amazing — not tacky as some haters had claimed — belt buckle. 

Jesse hadn’t even been laying it on as thick as he usually did. No pet names — he was good at those — or any of that Southern charm he’d used to get many a partner into bed. The reason for this was that Hanzo had had his hair loose from it’s usual tie, all that inky black flowing over his shoulders like water, and shit, if it hadn’t been mighty distracting. Having his hair like that made the man look much softer, younger, like his usual death glare was set to stun rather than going for the kill. Jesse’d probably looked like an idiot gawping at Hanzo for most of the night, letting the other man steer the conversation for a change, but he couldn’t help himself. Hanzo got him acting even more of the fool than usual.

Perhaps it was just the fact he’d shut up for once or maybe it was the romance of the moon that sat fat and low in the sky between them where they sat with their drinks. Whatever the reason that spurred Hanzo into action, Jesse took a moment to be thankful for it. A thankfulness that seemed all the more sincere once you knew that at that moment he was currently being shoved up against the door of the other man’s quarters with Hanzo’s tongue making good friends with his throat. 

Jesse was discovering that Hanzo kissed like he did almost everything else; furiously and with incredible skill. Hanzo had one hand cupping Jesse’s jaw, keeping his mouth wide as he plundered it, sucking on his tongue, and tilting Jesse’s head whichever way he pleased. His other hand had Jesse’s metallic one pressed up against the door, their fingers twined together and keeping him in place. It was really fucking hot. 

Now Jesse was all for giving up the reigns from time to time. Heck, one of the many appeals of Hanzo was how damned commanding he was. But Jesse knew forceful when he saw it and he also knew just plain, uncontrollable lust. Hanzo was rocking against him, giving little moans into their filthy kiss like he wanted to eat Jesse up but didn’t know where to start. It was adorable and, again, really fucking hot.

“Hey, easy.” Jesse broke the kiss as gently as he could so as not to spook Hanzo or make his grip on his prosthetic any tighter. Hanzo blinked back at him blearily, eyes heavy, his kiss swollen mouth open and panting.

“God, you look goergous,” Jesse breathed, losing his train of thought.

“Shut up. More kissing.” 

“Wait.” Jesse pulled back again when Hanzo moved in for an other kiss and thought he deserved a medal for showing such restraint. “Ease up, sweetheart, you’re going a mile a minute here.”

Hanzo shifted where he was pressed full-bodied up against Jesse, his knee shifting in it’s position wedged between the other man’s thighs. Jesse shuddered at the feel of it.

“This isn’t good?” Hanzo’s usually self assured voice was flecked with a small amount insecurity and Jesse knew he was handling this all wrong.

“No, no! Darlin’, it was good. Too good. I’ve been mooning over you for too long for our first time to be over from just rutting fully clothed. I ain’t even got you in bed yet.”

Hanzo seemed to pull himself together at that. He stood up a little straighter, shifting his weight off Jesse and putting some distance between them. Jesse instantly missed the heat and kinda wished he’d just gone with the door rutting option. 

“I find it discouraging to note that you consider one round to be a conclusion to the night.” Jesse huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead to Hanzo’s briefly.

“Oh darlin’, the things I’m going to do to you. This old boy’s got more than just one round in him.”

“Big talk from a man who had to stop himself from soiling himself over some ‘rutting’.”

“You get up on that bed and I’ll do more than just talk.” Hanzo tilted his head, offering himself up for one last kiss that Jesse eagerly leaned in for only to have his bottom lip caught between Hanzo’s teeth in a teasing bite.

“Betrayal,” Jesse whispered in mock dismay that was ruined by his grin. Hanzo looked sufficiently smug as he backed up towards the bed, shedding his clothes gracefully as he went, as if a strip show had been part of his assassin’s training and a skill he had mastered. 

Jesse gave a low whistle as he watched, sticking a thumb in the front of his belt. “If you ain’t the finest thing I’ve seen in all my short years.”

“Shut up, old man,” Hanzo said without any bite, sitting back leisurely on his bed facing Jesse. He spread his legs wide in invitation, his cock laying hard and heavy in the crease between his thigh and stomach. He had no shame in his nakedness and why the hell should he? He was perfect. Broad shouldered with firm pecs Jesse was going to spend hours squeezing. Toned, hard stomach that couldn’t have even a lick of fat on and slim waist that widened into a delightful swell of an ass.

Jesse must have done something really, really good in a previous life to deserve this. Maybe he’d been Mother Teresa or something.

“Are you just going to stand there gawking?”

Jesse would have blushed but his blood was currently too busy rushing someplace else so instead he shucked off his shirt and holster as he fumbled across the room. As he reached for his belt Hanzo stopped him.

“Ah, ah,” he scolded, light and playful, reaching up to jerk Jesse closer to him with it so he was standing between Hanzo’s parted legs. Jesse stumbled, and had to catch himself on Hanzo’s shoulder to stop himself falling onto him. Real smooth, cowboy.

“‘Bad Ass Mother Fucker’,” Hanzo said slowly, elongating every syllable and tapping each letter with a finger as he went. It sounded even more stupid in Hanzo’s accent. “To wear this in the presence of one you wish to sleep with shows either great stupidity or great confidence.” 

“How about you open up and I’ll show you just how confident I am,” Jesse said waggling his eyebrow ridiculously. Hanzo huffed a silent laugh but complied, pulling the buckle and belt out from it’s hoops in one long movement then tossing it aside. He kept his eyes fixed on Jesse’s as he worked, unzipping his jeans then pulling them and his boxers down around his thighs, then he looked down and.

“What the fuck.” Not the best thing to hear after someone just got a look at your cock. 

“What’s wrong?” Jesse asked feeling a little defensive.

“Why’s it so big?” They both stared down at Jesse’s hard cock jutting out in front of them. It drooped a little under their gaze and Jesse felt very sorry for it.

“Um, guess I’m just a lucky guy?” 

“Is it normal for American penises to look like this?” Hanzo bent his head to get a better look and this was starting to get very unsexy. Jesse’s bed partners usually liked his dick. A lot. In fact he’d been told by one that his dick was his only attractive quality.

“I guess it’s a little bigger than most. Well, alright a lot bigger. It usually gets a better response than this. Come on, you’ve got a good sized pecker too.”

“This is not natural.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean to it!” Usually a little belittling from Hanzo got Jesse all hot under the collar but this was his dick they were talking about! “Is it… a problem?” 

And this was going to be where Jesse’s all too good to be true luck was about to run out. Blue balled by Lady Luck. Maybe he hadn’t been Mother Teresa in a past life. Maybe it had been an other, lesser religious figure, one that still smoke and drank and sometimes took money from the collection plate.

“No,” Hanzo said slowly, as if giving the question a lot of genuine thought. “No it won’t be.” He took Jesse’s now half hard cock in his hand and gave it a squeeze. “It just surprised me. I’m now… warming to the idea.”

“So is it by the looks of it,” Jesse said, easy grin returning, inclining his head down to where his cock was swelling again in Hanzo’s grip.

Hanzo’s eyes widened a little as he watched Jesse’s cock fill out and grow even fatter in his hand. 

“You have…penetrated people with this?”

“Jesus, you make it sound like I’m killing ‘em with it. After enough prep, yeah, we usually figure something out.” Jesse paused feeling uncomfortable. He really wished he could say this was the most awkward he’d ever felt with his cock out before but unfortunately, he was Jesse McCree. 

“You know we really don’t have to do anything. Don’t feel like…y’know…you gotta do nothing you don’t wanna — Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” While Jesse babbled, Hanzo had all but deep throated Jesse in one easy movement. He hummed contentedly around Jesse’s cock before withdrawing, pulling off with a wet smack.

“Give a guy some warning, darlin’” Jesse said in a strained voice. He felt like he’d just received dick whiplash.

“It feels good filling me up.” There was a high flush on Hanzo’s cheekbones and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Jesse’s cock. “It’s size is… most erotic.”

“Oh fuck me sideways,” Jesse breathed, having to steady himself on Hanzo’s shoulders again, rocking into where Hanzo was now jerking him off. He might have just turned Hanzo into a size queen.

“Me first,” Hanzo said with a small grin before taking him back into his mouth. Hanzo seemed eager to fit as much of Jesse as he could into his mouth at once and growled in frustration when he couldn’t manage it all. Instead he pulled back and focused his efforts on the head, swirling his tongue around it, and nursing it until it spat pre-come into his mouth. He greedily sucked it down.

“No extra skin here,” he commented pulling back momentarily, licking his lips.

“Yeah well over here we— oh fuck me.” Hanzo didn’t seem to care about Jesse’s reply or anything at all beyond his dick as he quickly swallowed him down again. You’d never have guessed Hanzo had any previous reservations about Jesse’s cock as he was sucking him down with more enthusiasm than Jesse had seen him approach anything else. When Jesse’s hips stuttered forwards in a involuntary thrust, Hanzo just hummed contentedly when it hit the back of his throat. 

Hanzo loosen his lips as he began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, urging Jesse to continue to thrust into his mouth, so Jesse was fucking the drool out of him, causing spittle to dribble down his mouth and chin. It felt nasty and sloppy and made pornography squelching noises. 

“That’s some mouth you got on you,” Jesse said stupidly, starring at the ceiling in an attempt to keep it the fuck together. He laced his fingers together around the back of his head because Hanzo didn’t seem like the kind of guy to want any hint of instruction while sucking someone off and it was getting real hard not to bury his hands in Hanzo’s silky hair and face fuck him to completion. Jesse was a gentleman like that.

“Want more,” Hanzo said pulling back again. A string of drool still connected his mouth to Jesse’s cock. “I want to take it all.”

“You wanna try,” Jesse had to swallow to get some moisture back in his suddenly dry mouth. “You maybe wanna try deep throatin’ it, darlin’?”

Hanzo grunted. He shifted his grip from Jesse’s thighs to his ass, pulling him forwards roughly. At the same time he stretched his mouth wider and forced himself further down Jesse’s cock. Jesse felt himself slide into the velvety tightness of Hanzo throat and had to get a tight grip on his own hair to ground himself so he didn’t lose it right then and there. Hanzo continued down until he was nearly at the base. He paused there a moment, throat clenching around Jesse like it was trying to pull him down further. Jesse’s hips stuttered at the feel of it and he pushed in the rest of way, electing a gagging noise from of Hanzo.

“Fuck ‘m sorry,” Jesse rasped. The sight of Hanzo pressed up against the wiry hair at the base of his cock, his eye scrunched shut tightly, tears forming in the corners, was almost too much. Hanzo pulled back a moment later, releasing Jesse’s drenched cock from his gasping lips.

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ,” Jesse breathed, feeling like his dick’d just been baptised in Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo looked about as wrecked as Jesse felt. Face and beard a drenched mess. His watery eyes were glassy and his sticky pink lips were puffy and swollen. Strings of his loose hair were clinging to the mess and his heaving chest was splattered with excess drool. Jesse wished he had a camera.

“I want to sit on this,” Hanzo said, his voice sounding rough.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesse breathed, rubbing his wet cock along the seam of Hanzo’s lips and was amazed when he didn’t get it bitten off for it. “Let’s get you ready first.”

Jesse stumbled trying to pull off his trousers the rest of the way and didn’t think he deserved the judgmental eyebrow Hanzo raised at him as he scooted back on the bed because how was he expected to be coordinated after that performance?

“I’m gonna get you so nice and open for me,” Jesse rumbled as he climbed up over him. “You’re gonna take me so good.”

“Again with all the talk,” Hanzo sighed, stretching cat like underneath him. He brushed up almost full bodied against Jesse and it felt almost overwhelming to be touching this much skin. The possibilities made Jesse’s head spin.

“Have I lead you wrong yet?” Hanzo didn’t bother replying instead pulled the other man down into a kiss. It was wet and dirty, teeth clicking together as they mouthed at each other, both too worked up to do anything more. Jesse trailed his lips away and began licking up the mess he’d left around Hanzo’s mouth and chin, making the other man writhe beneath him.

“Like a dog,” Hanzo muttered, but didn’t sound too angry about it. 

“Turn over, baby,” Jesse said between licks and trailed his mouth over Hanzo’s shoulder as he complied. Hanzo shifted up onto his knees under him so that Jesse was almost blanketing him, and Jesse couldn’t help but rut against the cheeks of his firm ass for a moment. 

“This better not have been the reason you asked me to turn over,” Hanzo shot over his shoulder.

“Heh, no darlin’,” Jesse said sheepishly pressing a kiss to his shoulder in apology. “Just couldn’t resist.”

He made his way down Hanzo’s back, pressing open mouthed kisses as he went. He tongued along the dips of every scar he came across and would’ve liked to spend a little more time just mapping out Hanzo’s body with his mouth but he had something else in mind for tonight.

Jesse felt almost feverish, like his skin was too tight and his blood was too hot. He wanted to make Hanzo feel the same, to give him a fraction of the pleasure he’d just received. And to make up for fucking into his throat because that hadn’t been cool.

“You ever got your ass ate before, darlin’?” Jesse enjoyed the feeling of Hanzo shuddering under him at the question.

“No,” the other man croaked and Jesse grinned, happy he’d be able to give Hanzo this.

“That’s a damn shame, a damn shame, as this ass was made for it.” He gripped handfuls of both cheeks, enjoying the feel of them and giving them a bit of a jiggle, which got him a glare shot from over Hanzo’s shoulder. He chuckled before spreading them, exposing Hanzo’s pretty little hole and pressing in eagerly. The first swipe of the flat breadth of his tongue across his entrance had Hanzo shuddering again. 

“Such a… dishonourable act,” Hanzo said in a strained voice, back arching, his head tilting back causing his hair to fan out along his shoulders.

“That’s why I’m so good at it.” Jesse gave an other long lick, then an other, over and over again until his hole was wet with it. It twitched greedily with every swipe of his tongue as if begging for something to fill it. Hanzo was giving out these high breathy moans with every lick and Jesse wanted to see his face so bad. Wanted to see how his pleasure looked on that handsome face.

“You like this, baby,” Jesse asked pulling back a little. “Just tell me what you like and—”

“Do not stop,” Hanzo all but hissed, reaching behind him to grip the back of Jesse’s head and force him back into his ass. Jesse chuckled again at his eagerness and the vibrations of it brought a strained cry out of Hanzo.

After a few more thorough licks, Jesse pressed his tongue in further, slipping inside easily. Hanzo’s hips rocked back into the movement, trying to fuck himself onto Jesse’s tongue. Jesse sucked and lapped at him for a while before drawing a finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly, then easing it inside. He gave it a few shallow, teasing thrusts that had Hanzo rocking his hips more forcefully.

“More, give me more,” Hanzo gasped, demanding as ever.

“Gotta get the lube for any more, sweetheart,” Jesse said in a soothing voice, pressing kisses along the meat of Hanzo’s ass as he continued to tease his hole.

“Then go get it,” Hanzo gritted out. Pausing only to press one last kiss on Hanzo’s cheek, Jesse dipped over the edge of the bed to rummage in his discarded trouser’s pocket for the lube.

He turn back to see Hanzo watching him with suspicion.

“You brought lube along with you tonight. You were expecting this?”

“I’m going to be totally honest with you, darlin’, I always keep lube in my pocket. Never know where you might wanna jerk it.” Hanzo rolled back over onto his front with an air of distain that was pretty impressive for a guy who’d just had a tongue up his ass.

“It benefited both of us tonight, maybe you should start carrying it too.”

“I’d only want to use it with you and seeing as I know you now carry it, that would be unnecessary.” Jesse paused from where he was pouring lube over his fingers to stare at the back of Hanzo’s head. He flushed at the easy way Hanzo had spoken about them doing this again, wanting to be with Jesse again. Wow.

“Have you gotten lost?” Hanzo asked dryly, squinting back at him.

“No siree,” Jesse said hastening to reassume the position behind him. Fingers well slicked, he spread one cheek and ran a finger along the line from Hanzo’s sack to his hole.

“You wanna give me a hand here, baby,” he whispered, and Hanzo got an arm out under him to spread his other cheek so he was pulled wide, utterly exposed and what a pretty picture it made. Jesse pressed two fingers at once into him and they went in easy. 

“You take it so good, baby, openin' right up for me,” Jesse all but crooned as he pumped and twisted into him. Hanzo whined in protest but shifted his knees wider apart and lifted his hips to take it better.

Jesse spread his fingers, making him gape a little before withdrawing for a moment, then slipping back in with three. Hanzo gripped at his wrist when Jesse reached the last knuckle and held him there, breathing hard.

“You OK there, darlin?” Jesse ran his metallic hand up and down Hanzo sweat slicked back in a soothing manner as he adjusted. After a moment Jesse saw him nod curtly and he began moving his fingers again.

Only once he’d gotten him so loose that Hanzo had began rocking back perfectly in time to his rhythm did he ask, ”you ready to try the real thing now?”

“Yes,” Hanzo gasped. “Give it to me.” Never one to keep a guy hanging, Jesse eased his fingers out carefully and grabbed the rubber he’d also retrieved from his pocket, rolling it on and getting himself slick.

Hanzo had turned back over onto his back and the sight of him flushed and needy all spread out like that on the pillow was like a punch of heat to the gut.

“Darlin’, I know you want to give me a run for my money with your best cowboy routine, riding me to kingdom come and back, but I’d love to have you flat out for me like this if you’re willing,” he murmured, while pressing sweet kisses along Hanzo’s pale neck.

“You speak such nonsense,” Hanzo snapped swatting him away while at the same time wrapping his metallic legs around Jessy’s waist to pull him closer. “But if you’re saying you want to fuck me like this then just hurry up about it.”

And if Hanzo getting all bossy and indignant while asking for a fucking wasn’t just the cutest thing in the world. With a rush of affection, Jesse wanted to kiss him some more but the glare Hanzo was shooting at him and the now prominent ache in his needy cock made him hop to it. 

He grabbed one of Hanzo calves and lifting it, pausing only to press a small kiss to his artificial ankle, then raised it higher up over his shoulder to get Hanzo at a better angle. Jesse nearly shot off just lining himself up to Hanzo opening. Hanzo’s hole was now slick, open and slightly puffy from prep and Jesse couldn’t help but rub the latex covered head of his cock over it just to see the response. 

“Stop teasing,” Hanzo panted out, up on his elbows like he was trying to get a look at what Jesse was doing. “Put it in already.”

“Fuck darlin’, I could get off just hearin’ you bark orders at me,” Jesse muttered before pushing in slowly and God, it was good, so good. Even after so much prep it was slow work, gradually sinking inside with Hanzo’s soft spongy insides clenched so tight around his fat cock. Hanzo gave a choked off groan and his arms gave out, leaving him shuddering spread out on the bed where he could do nothing but just take it. 

Jesse groaned uncomfortably loudly at the quiet room. He felt dizzy, almost as if it wasn't his body he was watching pressing up against Hanzo, or his cock disappearing into his ass. Jesse was down to about half way when Hanzo threw up a hand to Jesse’s chest to stop him.

“Just— just give me a minute,” he gasped, eyes clenched shut, his chest heaving. 

Jesse took a moment himself just to breathe. His abdominals were twitching with the effort of keeping still and sweat was dripping down from his hair line into his eyes. He could feel Hanzo’s pulse hammering hard around his cock and just the thought of such an intimate act made his breath hitch. He jumped when he felt Hanzo fingers brush against his stomach and looked down to see him slip a hand between them to where they were joined. He rubbed two fingers along his stuffed hole where it was stretched around Jesse’s cock.

“So wide.” Hanzo sounded a little out of it. “You’re opening me up so wide.”

“God, fuck… darlin’ I need to move, please let me. Please.” Hanzo nodded jerkily and Jesse moved his hips to keep pressing in, watching Hanzo throw his head back in a moan, exposing the long line of his throat as he finally bottomed out.

Jesse rolled his hips back, then slid forwards again, pushing Hanzo up the bed as he went. There were no words for this, just heat and tightness and burning. Jesse wanted more than the slow rocking of his hips but he wasn’t sure if he should take it, or if it was even being offered.

“More,” Hanzo gasped, through slack lips. “Deeper, more. I want— I want it.”

That was all Jesse needed to hike both Hanzo’s legs up his shoulders, lifting his ass off the ground. He got both his hands around Hanzo’s waist and began yanking him back onto his cock with every thrust.

It was brutal and probably far too much, far too soon but Jesse couldn’t stop now if he had a gun to his head. Hanzo was rolling his hips against Jesse’s thrusts, bouncing his ass back to meet his cock. He moved his hand from between them to start tugging roughly at his own leaking, deeply flushed cock. He was completely off rhythm to Jesse’s thrusts but he seemed too far gone to care.

“You looks so fucking pretty, sweetheart, spread out so good for me.” Jesse was fully aware he was babbling but he couldn’t see passed the haze in his brain to register the words. His world had narrowed down to two points; the sight of Hanzo writhing underneath him and the clutching tightness around his cock. 

Hanzo let out a high, almost panicked whine and clenched his legs around Jesse’s shoulders as he shuddered then came. Fat droplets of come splattered over his knuckles and belly, his fist working himself feverishly through it. Jesse groaned along with him, knowing there was no way to stop it now and giving into his own pleasure as his hips snapped forwards a few last times before coming himself.

Jesse felt like he’d just done a triathlon. He felt bone deep tiredness settling in and the deep satisfaction only a truly decent fuck could bring. Now he didn’t have the haze of pleasure clouding his brain, he realised his arms were trembled where he was still holding up Hanzo and he eased him slowly back down onto the bed. Hanzo groaned then sighed when Jesse’s cock slipped out from his thoroughly used hole.

Jesse just had time to remove, tie off then toss the used condom somewhere on the floor before collapsing beside Hanzo on the bed. He was fully aware he should make sure Hanzo was alright soon but also unsure whether he could form words again just yet.

“Aches,” Hanzo said so quietly Jesse barely caught it over the sound of his own ragged breathing.

“‘m sorry, sugar.” Jesse’s voice sounded several octaves deeper than it usually did. “Want me to stick a few fingers up there again till it settles down a bit?”

Hanzo grunted in what sounded like a valiant attempt at disgust and Jesse took that as a no. 

“It was good though, right?” Hanzo hummed in agreement and Jesse considered that to be very high praise from Hanzo. 

Jesse fumbled around blindly on the nightstand in search of a celebratory post-coital smoke, only remembering after knocking a bunch of Hanzo’s stuff on the floor that this wasn’t his room.

“You will pick that up,” Hanzo slurred tiredly.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get right on that,” Jesse mumbled, snuggling closer to Hanzo and away from the mess he’d made.

The crook between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder was extremely comfortable. He wondered how mad Hanzo would be if he took a quick seven to eight hour nap before getting the next round he’d promised him. He didn’t like going back on his word especially if it regarded more sex.

“You going to be eager for that second round any time soon, darlin’?” 

“I’ll die if I move.” Hanzo sounded like he was about ten seconds away from passing the fuck out so Jesse considered himself safe.

“In the morning I’m going to give you the best morning sex you ever did have.” Jesse couldn’t be entirely sure he’d said that out loud or not. Whichever the case, Hanzo gave a contented sigh and pressed up a little closer to him and Jesse considered himself an extremely blessed man indeed.


End file.
